clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Da Cuke 45/Clash Royale New Update Ideas - 9/7/16
'Basics' *'Adding one new arena '''Titan Arena *'6 New Cards''' *'New Level: 14' *'Selling Cards' *'New Card Rarity Tier: '''Royale *'New type of trophies''' *'Discounts with Legend Trophies in Shop!' *'Balance Changes' More info for each topic coming in the upcoming days! ''' '''See you in the Arena! 'Titan Arena' This arena comes at 4000 Trophies. If you came from Legend (Of course you did xD), you'll be award with new trophies. These can be sold for 1000 Gold, or 4 Gems. 'About the arena' *The stands are full of Villagers, Builders, and troops *Bronze Barbarian Statues are behind each King Tower *Blue and Red flags can be seen waving in the arena *Everytime a tower is destroyed, confetti is thrown onto the field *When the screen zooms out when the match is over, you can see more stands, meaning many people want to see this *A giantic watermill poors in water into the river *A TV Royale crew can be seen by the river *Flowers bloom in the field 'New Cards' *Water Spirits - Their soothing water can heal and make a good back massage. Spell Valley *Icicle - This chilled out spell makes troops get crushed. If they're somehow still alive they would have to play crack the ice. Frozen Peak *Frosti - His big freezing punches makes him a cool guy, but when he gets mad, you're so cool that you're frozen. Frozen Peak *Zensei - Can block spells with his hand, but only protects himself. He also makes really good Green Leaf Tea. Legendary Arena *Sacrifice Spirit - Sacriface one Legendary Card to power it up. He really likes jumping to defend people from bad things. Titan Arena *Collosus - Royale A big not friendly giant. Use a Sacriface Spirit powered up to give this guy better powers. Titan Arena 'Level 14' The King and the Arena demand a new level, so we accepted that. Player Level 14 satisfies them and you too! 'King' *Hitpoints: 6240 *Damage: 129 Arena *Hitpoints: 4034 *Damage: 144 'Selling Cards' A selling cards shop shows up after you make it to Bone Pit. It appears underneath the normal shop. Here's a list of what cards go for. Legendaries show up in Arena 9, and Royales would show up in Arena 10. * 1 Gold * 10 Gold * 1000 Gold * 20,000 Gold *Royale 40,000 Gold 'Royale' There would be a new rarity of cards called Royale. They will start appearing in shop at Arena 10 aka Titan. The first Royale TBA will be in Royal Arena. They would be bought for 80,000 and one appears in shop, and selling would be 40,000 gold. 'Trophies' The new trophies have arrived! They are bronze trophies called Titan Trophies! These can be sold for 500 Gold, making upgrading a tad easier. These can be used too show off your skills too! 'Discounts with Trophies' Legend Trophies are now availble for discounts for Rares, Epics, and Legendaries. The first one is obtained through your first runthrough of Legendary to Titan. The rest are obtained through another league. Here is a list for each discount: 1000 Trophies: ''' * : 9 Gold * : 1,800 Gold * : 36,000 Gold '''1,500 Trophies * : 8 Gold * : 1,600 Gold * : 32,000 2000 Trophies: * : 7 Gold * : 1,400 Gold * : 28,000 Gold 3000 Trophies: * : 6 Gold * : 1,200 Gold * : 24,000 Gold 4000 Trophies * : 5 Gold * : 1,000 Gold * : 20,000 Gold 'Balance Changes' To wrap things up, I've decided a simple finale. Balance Changes here is a list below what will change. *'Zap: '''Damage Increased by 5% *'Skeletons: 'Count is increased to four (From three). *'The Log: 'Damage Increased by 5% *'Freeze: 'Duration increased by 0.5 seconds (I no joke, never see this anymore) *'Poison: 'Duration decreased by 1 second, damage increased by 1 (17 to 18 :3) *'Royal Giant: 'Damage decreased by 5%. *'Mini PEKKA: 'Damage decreased by 5% *'Knight: '''Health increased by 10%, and damage increased by 7% Category:Blog posts